


Chasm

by lesbianneptune



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Angstober 2015, Drabble, F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianneptune/pseuds/lesbianneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka would tread the same desolate path up to the tiny grave every week, flowers in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasm

Haruka would tread the same desolate path up to the tiny grave every week, flowers in hand.

Michiru would excuse herself, claiming to be busy with her non-stop schedule in the world of music and arts.

Haruka would allow her finger to trace over the name, making palpable the memories, the murmuring of a distant voice and the feel of warm breath on her neck as the child slept.

Michiru would attempt to steady her paintbrush, every flick of yellow a reminder of her daughter’s favourite colour.

Haruka would reposition the daffodils, again and again and again, chatting aimlessly all the while, a monologue of the life the child was missing.

Michiru would allow the paint to drip, drip, drip as she wondered if somehow her baby could see the mess her mother had become.

Haruka would stumble over words of affection until tears pricked her eyes and she pulled her knees close to her body, sobbing.

Michiru would compose herself, making her way to the bathroom and locking the door before allowing the grief to overpower her.

Haruka would find her way home eventually, drunk and snivelling.

Michiru would carefully redo her eye make-up before greeting her.

And as they held each other, the gap between them would feel wider than ever before.


End file.
